Known in the art are a large number of silver-halide photographic materials comprising a light-sensitive layer applied to a support. Multicomponent composition of the light-sensitive layer in the known materials causes non-uniformity of distribution of structural light-sensitive elements over the support surface thus resulting in coarse graininess of image. In wet condition and at high temperature, the light-sensitive layer is easily separated from the support. Moreover, known silver-halide photographic materials cannot be used for recording far ultraviolet radiation owing to a strong inactive absorption of radiation in the gelatin of the light-sensitive layer.
Known in the art are also photographic materials on which an image is obtained owing to processes of photopolymerization or chemical conversions of polymers. These materials are, however, difficult to manufacture, they require the use of difficulty available and costly reactants, and an image which in a number of applications consists of organic dyes, is poorly conserved. The known materials are mainly heterogeneous systems, and their resolution is limited by non-uniformity of the system as a whole (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,900, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,499, German Pat. No. 2,118,609).
Known in the art is a homogeneous photographic material based on monocarboxyl cellulose, comprising a copolymer of anhydro glucose and anhydrouronic acid. Upon an incidence of ultraviolet radiation on this photographic material, centers of latent image are formed, which may be visualized under the action of a physical developer (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 244888).
Resolution of this photographic material is higher than that of known heterogeneous photographic materials; however, this homogeneous material on the basis of cellulose is deficient in a low light sensitivity, instability upon long storage, low physical and mechanical properties during chemical and thermal treatment (treatment in alkaline solutions, heating). Apart from the abovesaid, the preparation of such photographic material is associated with the use of toxic substances--nitrogen oxides.